Injured
by inkinmyheartandonthepage
Summary: Modern Au- Merlin is injured and feeling are brought to the surface. Arthur/Merlin slash. Rated T for safety. Happy Reading :


**Hello fellow Merlin fans! So I came up with another little one-shot :) so many writing bunnines going around in my head at the moment! Hope you all enjoy and sorry for any mistakes :) I will also be posting this on on my live journal account (ink_inmy_heart) so you can find it there too along with all my other Merlin stories :)**

_Modern Au- Merlin is injured and feeling are brought to the surface. Arthur/Merlin slash_

* * *

**Injured **

It was late, darkness having settled over everything. The hospital was lit up in bright lights, making it easy for anyone to see and find it. The nurses walked around quietly as they checked on their patients. The nurses in emergency were startled when a large group of people came bursting through the doors, looking frantic.

A blonde, athletic man came striding up towards them, his face set firm but they could see a sense of fear in his blue eyes. He was handsome and seemed to gain everyone's attention when he entered the room. Vivian – according to her staff card – smiled flirtatiously at him and battered her eyelashes at him.

"How can I help you?" she asked, trying to sound sexy.

"Merlin Emry's was brought in," he said bluntly, ignoring her attempts to flirt. "Where is he and how is his condition?"

"What's your name?" she asked, slightly taken aback. His friends had now joined him at the desk and were standing behind him impatiently. She counted two girls and five big boys and her eyes widened at the sight of them.

"I'm Arthur Pendragon and I am his emergency contact. Where is he?" Arthur said and Vivian quickly looked at her computer.

"Merlin Emry's. He was brought in half an hour ago. He's being attended by Gaius," Vivian told them. "You can't see him yet though."

"Fine, we'll wait but I want to be told immediately when I can see him," Arthur told her and he moved away, followed by his friends, and sat down on the plastic chair. There was no room for argument in his voice and Vivian pouted.

* * *

Arthur bounced his leg up and down as he waited impatiently to see Merlin. The two had been best friend for five years now and Arthur couldn't imagine his life without him. At first they hadn't gotten along, but after Merlin save Arthur from failing his course at Uni, they had been close.

Leon patted Arthur on the shoulder but Arthur made no move to show that he had seen or felt the gesture. Gwen sat beside him and took his hand, giving it a squeeze. They had all been out at the pub, like they usually did on a Friday evening.

Merlin, who had been out visiting his mother, was arriving back that night and would come straight from the station to the pub. They had been expecting him sooner but then Arthur had gotten a call from the hospital, telling him that Merlin had been in an accident. The stairs at the station had crumbled and collapsed, taking down Merlin a few other people at the time.

Arthur and his friends had come straight to the hospital.

"Merlin will be fine," Morgana – Arthur's half sister – spoke up and Arthur turned to look at her. "He's stronger than everyone gives him credit for and you heard what the nurse said. Gaius was attending to him."

Arthur nodded and dropped his head.

"I should have picked him up," Arthur muttered. "He shouldn't have been at the station alone, not at the time of night."

"It was a freak accident," Gwaine spoke up and Arthur looked over his shoulder to look at him. "He wasn't stabbed or anything. The stairs collapsed. A freak accident and nothing more. You can't honestly be blaming yourself."

"He's right," Elyan nodded. "Scary thought but he is."

Gwaine shoved him playfully and Elyan chuckled.

"Perhaps you're just feeling like this because you have reached the conclusion that you like Merlin more than a friend," Morgana continued with a smirk and Arthur glared at her.

"Finally," Gwaine sighed, stretching. "It's painful to watch you dancing around each other."

"Glad that you have caught up," Percival nodded.

"Merlin's a bit slow though," Leon chuckled. "You'll have to catch him up Arthur."

Arthur stared at them all with disbelief. "You mean to tell me that you have all been waiting for Merlin and I to get together."

"Yes," Lance chuckled. "For a few years now."

"Don't worry dear," Gwen soothed, gently rubbing his hand. "Merlin feels the same way. Trust us."

"I'm not worried about that at the moment," Arthur finally said. "First Merlin needs to be okay."

They fell silent, allowing Arthur to worry about Merlin quietly to himself. Arthur wasn't used to showing his emotions, being a born leader that everyone looked up too he kept his emotions to himself. Only a few had seen his true emotional side but it was Merlin who knew him the best.

* * *

Arthur looked up when Vivian stopped in front of him, flipping her hair.

"Arthur? You can go back and see Merlin now," she said.

Arthur jumped up quickly at this.

"We'll wait here," Morgana said, smiling at her brother. "Tell Merlin we'll come see him in a bit."

Arthur nodded and strode past Vivian- not looking at her once- and disappeared down a hallway to where Merlin was being held.

Arthur peered inside the door and looked at Merlin. He dark hair was covered in dust and he looked small on the white bed. Merlin rolled his head to the side, his eyes peeking open.

"Arthur?" Merlin croaked.

"Only you could be on a stair case while it collapses," Arthur shook his head, stepping into the room and going to the bed.

Merlin snorted and winced as he shifted over so that Arthur could perch on the edge.

"Really good timing," Merlin joked and Arthur sighed.

"How many times have I told you to be careful?" he asked, gently laying a hand over Merlin's.

"Are you mad at me?" Merlin questioned. "Because it was a freak accident."

"I'm not mad at you," Arthur sighed. "I'm mad at myself."

"You're not blaming yourself are you?" Merlin asked and then glared. "You are. You prat."

"Merlin," Arthur growled.

"Arthur, it was an accident. A freak one at that too," Merlin rolled his eyes and winced at the action. "I'm just a little bruised and just a little crack rib."

"You could have died," Arthur said and Merlin shifted.

"But I didn't," Merlin said. "You'll still have me to tell you when you are being a prat."

Arthur smiled at Merlin who grinned brightly back. With a burst of courage, Arthur leant forward and kissed Merlin. Merlin tasted a little of dust but something distinctly Merlin. Arthur's lips were chapped but soft and Merlin made a noise of surprise.

It was quick, gentle kiss – Arthur not wanting to hurt Merlin anymore – and pulled away. Merlin blinked with surprise at Arthur, licking his lips. Arthur watched him and growled softly.

"You- you kissed me," Merlin stated.

"Way to state the obvious," Arthur rolled his eyes.

"I didn't...I didn't think you felt the same way," Merlin blinked. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"I'm saying it now," Arthur said and gently kissed him again.

They pulled away and Merlin grinned brightly at Arthur who chuckled.

"Everyone is here," Arthur said. "Waiting out in the waiting room. They'll be in soon."

"Best not waste time then," Merlin murmured, wincing as he grabbed Arthur's shirt and pulled him back into a kiss.

* * *

**What did you think? Hope you enjoyed and happy reading!**


End file.
